ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heroic Defenders
The Heroic Defenders is an American action-adventure comedy-drama science fiction fantasy mystery epic crossover television series. Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Rainbolt Rainbowson/Damian Rainbowington/Rainbow (Voiced by ): *Optimus Prime (Voiced by Peter Cellun): *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaaton): *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by George Newbaun): *Mario Mario (Voiced by Charles Martinet): *Sonic the Hedgehog (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith): *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Voiced by Tara Strong): Marvel Characters DC Characters Hasbro Characters Cartoon Network Characters Nickelodeon Characters Disney Characters Jetix Characters DreamWorks Characters Power Rangers Super Sentai Kamen Riders Other Toei Heroes Image Comics Characters Dark Horse Characters Nintendo Characters Sega Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters more coming soon... Episodes Season 1 #Origins: # #The Magic of Friendship: #Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom: #The Search for the Chaos Emeralds, Pt. 1: #The Search for the Chaos Emeralds, Pt. 2: #Avengers... Assemble!: #Transform... and Roll Out!, Pt. 1: #Transform... and Roll Out!, Pt. 2: #And Justice for All: #It's Morphin Time!: #Going Ghost: #Super Sentai Forever: #War of the Kamen Riders, Pt. 1: #War of the Kamen Riders, Pt. 2: #Framed: #The Rogue Gallery of Rainbow: When Dark Rainbow decides to being in Rainbow's other enemies; the Elemental Siblings, Toxigax, Divadex, the Yellow Goblin, the Cockatoo, and Speedy arrives to battles his teammates where they learn that his rogues are differnt then their rogues. #Nightmarish Troubles: When Dark Rainbow being in Freddy Krueger, Nightmare, Dr. Destiny, and Nocturn to traps the Heroic Defenders in their dreams where they encounter their greatest fears. Rainbow learns about its, he gets helps from Danny Phantom, Princess Luna, Sleepwalker, the Phantom Stranger to helps the Heroic Defenders ot fear thier greatest fears. However, the villains uses their powers to unleashed Luna's dark side, Nightmare Moon to destroy the Heroic Defenders and take over the multiverse with nightmares! our heroes won't not let that happens. #Quest of the Dragon Balls, Pt. 1: #Quest of the Dragon Balls, Pt. 2: #Quest of the Dragon Balls, Pt. 3: #Star and the Heroic Defenders vs. the Forces of Evil!: #Whodunit?: #Here Come the Powerpuff Girls: #Attack of the Villainous Alliance, Pt. 1: #Attack of the Villainous Alliance, Pt. 2: Season 2 #Adventure Time: #The Long-Lost Sister of Rainbow, Pt. 1: #The Long-Lost Sister of Rainbow, Pt. 2: #The Bio-Boosted Armor: #An Better Reunion: #Enter the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce! #Date Night: #Anti-Rainbow: #Welcome to HorrorLand: #Go, Joes: #Be Careful What You Wish For: #When To Be or Not To Be a Hero?: #Child's Play: Anti-Rainbow's back and this time, he puts everyone in a major pickle when he disguise himself as Rainbow to confused everyone in the entire multiverse. How will Rainbow fix this crazy mess? #Troubles at the DigiWorld: #Max Steel: #The Ways of the Ninja: #Shell Shocked: #It's Hero Time: #Clash of the Woo Foo Fighters: #Kirby, the Star Warrior: #Where in the World is Rainbow?, Pt. 1: #Where in the World is Rainbow?, Pt. 2: # # # # Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Rainbow: Defender of the Multiverse Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Epic